Broken
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Maka Albarn destroyed the one man who always showed her love and devotion 5 years later he comes into her life once again and Maka is shaken unknown just how deep his resentment runs for her she wars with herself and him as emotions rise to the surface can they mend their broken hearts? Is it fate? Or something else trying to push them back together?


Chapter 1

 _ **Then**_

Maka Albarn was seldom puzzled and if something troubled her she knew just how and where to get the answer she could hold conversations about history, science, and even politics with no problem she was smart for her age and many ostracized her for that boys teased her and girls often found enjoyment in calling her names she had few friends and Maka liked it that way, until the day she found herself pursued by none other than Soul Evans, popular, handsome, rich, and exotic with his messy stark white hair, red eyes and sharp teeth he had girls fawning over him at every turn. She couldn't for the life of her figure just what had caught his interest she was boring and plain nothing like the girls that threw themselves at him she had no breasts (it was one of the many jokes both males and females liked to tease her about), she was short for her age standing at 5'2" she liked to think her body was made for athleticism which was a point she excelled at as well and she wasn't in his social status either.

It was June when he approached her for the first time they had PE class together and she had just finished running the mile when she plopped down panting under the shade of a tree. "You're pretty fast." Came a male voice beside her and she looked up to meet blood red eyes "Thanks?" she answered more of a question than an actual statement and he smirked revealing his sharp teeth "We have a few classes together don't we?" he asked and Maka shrugged a shoulder "Probably." He frowned "You don't talk much do you?" again she shrugged "Not really." He grunted but said nothing the bell rang and Sid blew his whistle "Alright head in!" he yelled students trooped in some in groups laughing and talking girls cast scowls and dirty looks at Maka as Soul walked beside her. "See you around." He said giving her a small wave which she nodded to as she headed towards the girls locker room.

She didn't think much of their exchange and thought it would be a one time thing but from that day on he would always sit next to her in all their shared classes. She became accustomed to him his presence became a highlight in her day and slowly she began to warm up to him he seemed to have the patience to coax her out of her shell some days it scared her while on others it amazed her. Girls threatened her and bullied her jealous of the friendship she had with the laid back boy, he didn't pay attention to them while he was with her and that goaded them to be even more nasty and cruel to her not that she cared anyway. Their friendship grew as months went by he would walk her home after school and pick her up in the mornings sometimes walking and on cold days in the limo. She wasn't used to riding in such a luxurious car she had vehemently refused the first time and after much persisting she had given in much to Soul's delight.

Maka didn't know when or how Soul had managed to gain her trust he knew of her apprehension of men he knew of the fear she had of getting hurt and yet he still stayed by her side patiently waiting it was in June of the following year where he confessed to her told her just how much she meant to him and that he would marry her in the future she had been flustered and tongue tied though she also confessed to having feelings for him. It was after their graduation that she gave herself to him completely and she knew she would never regret it he was not her Father he liked to remind her and as he had proven to her over and over again and she loved him all the more for it. He asked her to marry him and she accepted happily proud to one day bear his last name he asked her to go with him he wanted his parents to know the news and accept her as his future wife.

The meeting did not go as planned their excitement turning to sadness and anger his Father thundered and roared he would not accept her for his son she was not good enough and he would rather disinherit him than allow him to marry her. Soul defended her and Maka wilted she did not want him to disobey his Father she begged him to stop and Soul's mother tried to calm her husband's temper both men looked ready to go to blows faces dark red and scary Maka pulled on Soul's arm and begged him to drop it. After another heated round Soul stalked out of the room Maka scurrying after him he begged her to forgive him and promised they would marry either way he hated his Father and wanted nothing to do with their money anyway he would make it on his own he vowed.

Three months later Maka and Soul married through the court, they moved into a small apartment and they lived happily they struggled as most newlywed couples did but they were happy they both worked part time and he took classes at the local college, she held off on her studies staying home and playing the role of housewife she enjoyed it more than she actually imagined she always had his meals ready, a lunch packed and waited for him to come home every night. The day before Maka's 19th birthday she got a call from her Father he had been taken into custody again something that didn't surprise her but when he told her to leave him in jail she was puzzled he admitted he owed a lot of money to very bad people he asked her to be careful and to watch her back. Maka became worried if something happened to her father or Soul she would not stand it a knock on her door made her jump she cautiously moved to the door and peered through the peephole he mouth dropped when she realized Soul's father stood on the other side hesitantly she opened the door and let him in.

He was quick and to the point not bothering with pleasantries he would pay her handsomely if only she left Soul alone, he eyed the small apartment derisively Soul was not meant to live like this he was used to living in luxury, something Maka was aware of and had worried about Soul had promised it didn't bother him but she still doubted it, his father continued if she left and never contacted him again he would help pay off her Father's debt he knew just how deep he was and if she did nothing soon the collectors would kill her Father even if he was in jail. Maka felt her world crash and even though she did not like her Father's habits he was the only family she had left if anything happened to him she would not be able to forgive herself. With her heart breaking in two she accepted and he threw an envelope on the coffee table and walked out tears poured from the woman's eyes.

She packed her things in a hurry and left she moved to Death City and tried to forget Soul though she knew she could never do that she loved him and she always would.


End file.
